Nouvel An
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot yaoi] Bonne année ! Bonheur et tralala. Avouez que vous vous êtes dit 'Elle va ns en mettre une qd même' XD Ben vi j'ai pas résisté lol.


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : lime.**

**Rating : T, c'est un oneshot **

**Genre : romance, un peu d'humour**

**Couple ?**

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup ! Je vous ai répondu à tous je crois.

**Résumé : Non ! quoique ! fic du nouvel an ! **

**BONNE ANNEE ! TOUT PLEIN DE BONHEUR ET SOUTENEZ-MOI, J'AI UNE RAGE DE DENTS TT. J'ai écrit pour oublier la douleur lol.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

**Réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre organisé au château de Chambord, la France, AC 200**

**¤**

**Nouvel an**

¤

Nouvel an, nouvel an.

Quoi de neuf docteur ?

Je suis malade, complètement malade.

Je suis fou de toi.

C'est grave, dites ?

¤

- Bientôt le décompte. Toujours le même…

¤

_Un murmure…_

_Un froissement de smoking blanc sur un balcon éclairé par la lune._

_Une main aux doigts calleux sur une jolie rambarde blanche, un feu d'artifice à venir, le nez en l'air et les yeux aux étoiles._

_Un sourire sur les lèvres et une immense chevelure retenue en une demie natte sur la nuque._

_Un vent qui soulève le tout, et les mèches, et le reste._

_Une boucle à l'oreille, discret trèfle à quatre feuilles._

_Un autre smoking, noir celui-là, se rapproche._

_Des cheveux courts en bataille, un regard bleu fixe et deux coupes à la main._

_De son autre main il dépose aux pieds du jeune homme un sceau à champagne avec une bouteille millésimée. _

_Un sourire plus discret._

¤

Cotillons, cotillons.

Je veux faire la fête moi aussi et m'enivrer d'amour, de sexe, de toi.

Je veux que tu sois mon festin.

Je veux te dévorer vivant.

Je veux que tu t'ouvres à moi, sous moi.

Je te veux sous mes mains, sous mes lèvres, sous ma langue.

Je n'ai pas bu et je suis ivre, comme un bateau sans capitaine, au gré des flots.

Cette pseudo fête m'énerve parce que tu papillonnes.

Et là tu es enfin seul alors j'en profite.

Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

¤

- Les années se suivent et se ressemblent. Sauf que je vieillis, hé.

¤

_Un corps qui ne cesse sa progression, jusqu'à ce qu'il se coule contre l'homme aux longs cheveux châtains._

_Un murmure de surprise et un essai de distance, les épaules blanches sont tendues._

_Une coupe de champagne glissée dans une main._

_Un corps qui laisse de l'espace à celui devant lui, mais pas trop._

_Un corps qui fait comme s'il s'était trop avancé par accident._

_L'homme aux longs cheveux accepte le verre et hoche la tête en remerciement._

_Les épaules se détendent jusqu'à ce qu'une respiration glisse contre son cou._

_Un petit rire contre une voix rauque._

¤

- Tu m'chatouilles…

- Viens-là.

_Parce qu'il faut demander…_

¤

Serpentins, serpentins,

Tel un serpent tu te faufiles à travers les convives et les langues de vipère.

Hypocrite je dirais, diplomate Quatre dirait.

Sensé, Chang dirait, jaloux, Trowa _me_ taxerait.

Je m'en fous, je veux savoir ce que tu penses, mais je n'en sais rien.

Y en a qui disent que ton regard dit tout et il ne me dit rien du tout.

Rien qui ne vaille.

Amitié.

Mais je ne veux pas être ton ami, moi.

¤

- Quoi ?

- Viens, Duo, viens contre moi…

¤

_Un murmure encore, un murmure sur son corps qui parcoure sa chair glacée par le vent frais._

_Des frissons chauds qu'il ressent de la racine de ses longs cheveux à la pointe de son petit orteil._

_Une voix et il a la sensation d'être nu._

_La coupe de champagne est fraîche entre ses doigts, un peu comme la nuit, mais son cœur est trop chaud._

_Alors il boit une gorgée et ferme les yeux._

_Il doit entendre des voix, des voix un peu trop rauques pour appartenir à qui il croit._

_Mais le corps dur contre lui, contre son dos, celui qui un instant plus tôt lui avait laissé un espace infinitésimal_

_venait_ _de lui rappeler que les hallucinations n'avaient ni consistance._

_Ni odeur._

¤

Langues de belles-mères, langues de belles-mères.

Ta langue dans ma bouche et ailleurs, bien ailleurs.

Tes dents sur ma chair, sur mes lèvres,

tes sourires, tes vrais pour moi, rien que pour moi et au lieu de ça tu fais quoi ?

Tu ris avec les autres, tapes dans le dos, accordes de ton temps.

Tu en fais presque des tonnes.

Jaloux moi ? Non, juste possessif.

Je te suis des yeux comme il n'est pas permis.

Comme tu ne permets pas.

Mais tu permets ? Je me permets.

J'en ai un peu marre de te toucher des yeux tu sais ?

Je veux te goûter vraiment.

C'est ce que je me suis dit.

C'est pourquoi je suis là, tout contre toi à faire comme tout le monde.

A passer les dernières heures de l'année avec la personne qui compte le plus.

A ce qu'il paraît c'est une tradition.

¤

- Quoi ?

- Viens contre moi… sens-moi…

¤

_Un murmure toujours, rauque, sans douceur, sans rudesse. Neutre et pourtant il touchait ce murmure._

_Comme le vent dans les feuilles, invisible et pourtant si puissant._

_Si doux aussi parce qu'il peut être brise comme il peut être bise._

_Comme il peut être tempête._

_Une hallucination ? Un rêve un peu tordu ?_

_Les songes n'avaient pas plus de saveur que la réalité._

_Duo savait qu'il ne rêvait pas, parce qu'il ne rêvait jamais._

_Duo n'avait jamais rêvé de Heero._

_Duo n'avait jamais été contre Heero autrement que par nécessité, pour aider à marcher ou autre._

¤

Kabukis, kabukis…

Mes yeux sont plus forts que mes mains,

Mes yeux me tuent, mes yeux me ressuscitent.

Mes yeux me mettent à genoux à moins que ce ne soit toi.

Je retrace ton corps, je te rôde, je t'apprends, je t'apprivoise.

Je comprends ton être si complexe avec mes yeux, avec ma tête.

J'ai les yeux grands ouverts, tu sais.

Quand tu socialises tu ne me vois pas.

Pas que tu me vois vraiment d'habitude.

Si tu me voyais tel que je suis, tu aurais peur.

Mais tu ne vas pas tarder à me sentir.

¤

- J'aimerais que tu me sentes, tu sais ?

- Je sens ta présence…

- Ce n'est pas ma présence que je veux que tu sentes. Mais moi.

¤

_Duo décide de tester la sensation de Heero contre lui, de son propre gré, voir s'il a des frissons encore s'il n'est pas surpris._

_Il en a un petit peu._

_Il aime la sensation du corps contre lui, si dur, si musclé, si compact._

_Il aime la manière dont ils s'emboîtent, il aime comme ses reins sont placés._

_Il aime la main légère sur sa hanche gauche._

_Il glisse contre lui légèrement, au rythme de la musique que l'on entendait un peu loin, à travers la porte- fenêtre entrouverte._

_Il décide qu'il aime cette sensation alors il la provoque un peu plus, ondule contre lui._

_Ferme un peu plus les yeux._

_Et bois une gorgée de plus._

_Il sent le corps derrière lui faire de même et suivre les pas._

_Il ne préfère pas penser qu'avant que ne vienne ce corps derrière lui, Duo n'avait même pas conscience qu'il pouvait entendre la musique._

¤

Confettis, confettis,

Je ne sais pas parler, mais je sais toucher, tu sais.

Enfin non tu ne sais pas, tu crois que je ne sais faire que mal.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas parce que je te comprends des yeux que je sais tout de toi.

Tu es un mystère, mais il y a une chose que je connais de moi :

Je sais me faire comprendre quand je le veux.

Et je te veux depuis des jours, des mois, des années.

Je ne sais même pas exactement depuis quand,

Ni le pourquoi du comment.

Tout ne s'explique pas et en même temps tout s'explique mais je te rassure :

je m'en fous complètement.

Je veux vivre.

¤

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le champagne, Heero ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la sensation de moi contre toi.

- Il a fallu que je te touche pour le savoir, tu sais ?

- Il a fallu que je te regarde vraiment pour savoir que j'avais envie de te toucher. _Besoin de te toucher._

¤

_Un souffle contre une nuque._

_Une respiration contre un petit frisson._

_Un corps on ne peut plus vêtu qui exerce des mouvements langoureux, amoureux contre des fesses toutes aussi vêtues._

_Des fesses qui se meuvent en rythme, cherchant le contact avec cette chaleur dure, cette chaleur douce._

_Cette chaleur forte, très forte._

_Peut-être trop._

_Une idée eue en même temps._

_Une main passe derrière, au dessus d'une épaule._

_Une main passe devant, à quelques centimètres d'un visage._

_Une tête que l'on incline vers une flûte._

_Une flûte que l'on remonte jusqu'aux lèvres._

_Une coupe de champagne que l'on échange comme ça._

_L'un dans l'autre, ils continuent d'évoluer l'un contre l'autre._

¤

Bonne année, bonne année.

Bien merdé, bien merdé, ces précédentes années.

Attiré, attiré.

Mauvais plan, mauvais plan.

Très.

Dangereux.

Collègue, partenaire, ami.

95, 97, 200.

Asexué, homosexuel, duosexuel.

Amant ?

Quand ?

Ce soir ?

Ne plus avoir la sensation de perdre son temps.

Ne pas faire semblant d'avancer, nier n'avancerait à rien.

Tenter sa chance apporte une réponse, alors je tente, je tente.

Je tente de t'avoir pour moi contre toute logique mais tout contre toi.

¤

- On glisse Heero, tu sais ça ? On est en train de glisser sur une pente raide.

- Oui.

- Même si je veux la prendre cette pente, c'est pas forcé que j'y aille. Dangereux.

- Je suis un excellent skieur.

- Moi aussi, mais je n'aime pas le hors-piste.

- On se guidera l'un l'autre.

¤

_Un chuchotement-souffle qui atterrit au creux d'un cou, file vers une épaule pour mourir au creux d'une oreille attentive._

_Un corps qui continue d'attiser le feu, doucement, tout doucement, tout contre un corps à la chevelure ondine._

_Une main qui se pose sur un petit ventre musclé, protégé._

_Un sexe qui se réveille._

_Non, deux._

_Deux verres vidés._

_Deux verres déposés sur le rebord de la balustrade._

_Un corps en smoking noir et chemise blanche qui se recule._

_Un corps en smoking blanc et chemise noire qui a une sensation de manque._

¤

- Et si je n'aime pas le ski ?

- On fera de la luge.

- Et si je n'aime pas la montagne ?

- On ira à la mer.

- Et si je n'aime pas la mer ?

- As-tu essayé ?

- … non…

- Alors essaie-moi, Duo.

¤

_Une bouteille de champagne sortie d'un sceau par un bras vêtu de noir._

_Un bouchon qui saute._

_De la mousse qui fuse._

_Un corps toujours dos à l'autre._

_Un corps qui laisse s'écouler un peu de champagne à deux pas d'une épaule._

_Un éclat de rire, un éclat de fraîcheur._

_Des lèvres qui se posent pour goûter le champagne sur la peau._

_Un homme qui sourit des yeux, ses lèvres trop occupées à faire autre chose._

_Duo aime être dos à Heero, emboîté à Heero._

_Il aime sa présence, l'effet qu'il lui fait._

_Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant._

_On ne pouvait pas penser à tout après tout._

¤

Résolutions, résolutions.

Faire quoi ?

Faire de mon mieux, toujours, même en plus.

Incapable de faire ce que je veux, juste ce que je sais.

Mais ça va changer, changer.

¤

- Tu veux être ma chaussure, Heero ? _Tu veux être un coup ?_

- Je veux être ce que tu portes le plus.

- …

- Je veux être ce qui te recouvre, je veux être ce que tu ressens à défaut de voir.

- Tu veux être un vêtement ?

- Je veux être ta peau, Duo. Pour te sentir, te toucher autrement. Pour être toujours là, avec toi. _Je veux être à toi…_

- Oh… ma peau ne vaut pas grand-chose.

- Et la mienne ne vaut rien. Mais tu la veux quand même ?

¤

_Une gorgée de champagne bue au goulot, puis tendue à un homme aux cheveux très longs. Ce n'était pas facile à dire._

_Une longue gorgée prise et un corps qui se plaque un peu plus contre un smoking noir. Ce n'était pas facile à entendre, même si cela faisait plaisir._

_Des lèvres qui se posent à même la peau, qui lèchent tout doucement le sel._

_Une main qui remonte jusqu'en haut de la veste de smoking blanche._

_Des doigts qui déboutonnent méthodiquement une chemise noire, tout en ondulant sur la musique…_

_Des mamelons qui s'érigent sous une chemise noire._

_Des muscles qui se tendent sous une chemise blanche._

_Des lèvres qui délaissent la peau en ayant laissé une marque rouge._

¤

Pétillantes, pétillantes ces bulles sous ma langue, ta peau sur mes lèvres, ton corps sous mes doigts.

Fraîche, ta main qui glisse sur la mienne.

Chaud, le gémissement que tu lâches quand tu cesses de te désaltérer.

Désaltère-toi de moi, Duo.

J'en ai marre de t'observer, de t'ignorer, de m'ignorer.

J'en ai marre d'essayer de déchiffrer ton regard.

J'aime les énigmes mais les devinettes et les jeux de piste, très peu pour moi.

Ton importance m'énerve, je l'avoue.

Alors je guéris le mal par le mal.

Je ne veux pas me guérir de toi, tu sais.

Juste me guérir de l'influence.

Qu'on soit tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Je te sens sourire.

¤

- Je peux la goûter avant ta peau ? Que je me fasse une idée ?

- Avec ou sans champagne ?

- Avec bien sûr, c'est la nouvelle année !

- Dis-moi, Duo… combien de boutons a ta chemise ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être autant que la tienne ?

- Il reste huit secondes avant la nouvelle année.

¤

_Un premier bouton._

_Une échancrure divine._

_Une main qui y pénètre._

_Mais ce n'est pas assez_.

¤

- Sept…

- Attends… laisse-moi me retourner…

¤

Je veux

Entrer.

Dans

Ton

Corps.

_Dans ta tête…_

_En toi._

¤

_Un second bouton._

_Des pectoraux doux._

_Des mamelons à la fois tendres et rugueux._

_Des ongles qui caressent._

_Un corps qui s'agite._

_Une bouteille de champagne qui tremble._

_Un sexe dur._

¤

- Six…

- Heero…

¤

_Un troisième bouton._

_Un torse finement musclé._

_Des abdominaux bien dessinés._

_Quelques poils soyeux, cajolés du bout des doigts._

_Un corps qui s'impatiente et qui ondule le bassin._

_Des reins qui s'arquent, une position que l'on ne tient plus._

_Une main qui s'entrelace aux doigts sur son corps._

_Une autre qui tends une gorgée de champagne à son tortionnaire._

_Pour lui faire casser le décompte._

_Une gorgée prise et un décompte ininterrompu._

_Un avantage conservé._

_Un vent qui s'engouffre dans une échancrure comme la main d'un amant mais qui ne l'est pas._

_Sinon le vent lui-même serait mort._

¤

- Cinq…

- Laisse-moi me retourner…

¤

_Un énième bouton._

_Il ne craque pas, il ne déchire pas._

_Un ventre doux et plat_

_Un cou devenu humide de baisers._

_Un cou tendu, prêt à les réclamer._

_Des jambes qui ont du mal à tenir debout._

_Les jambes de l'homme aux cheveux courts caressant son amour du bout des lèvres._

_Son amour inavoué, même à lui-même._

_Ses désirs qu'il avait cru inavouables._

¤

Je veux m'y inscrire, m'y ancrer.

Larguer les amarres en toi.

Je veux être ton port d'attache.

Je veux plus.

Tu me désires.

Tu m'apprécies.

Je suis ton ami.

Je ferais en sorte que tu veuilles plus.

Puisque tu es tenté, hein Duo ?

¤

- Chuut, laisse-moi finir.

- Mais tu vas me finir à ce rythme-là.

- Trois…

¤

_Un dernier bouton._

_Un pantalon de smoking tendu au possible._

_Un doigt qui en trace le renflement._

_Un souffle qui s'accélère encore._

_De plus en plus fort._

_Une bouteille qui se brise._

_Deux pantalons baptisés._

¤

- C'est… malin…

- Un…

¤

Je te tourne vers moi et je te donne mes lèvres, ma langue, mes bras, mon corps.

Je te donne tout même si tu n'éprouves pas ce que j'éprouve. Après tout quand tu m'aimais bien je ne t'aimais pas.

Je ne t'ai bien aimé que bien après alors tu as le droit toi aussi, tu as persévéré quand même.

J'ai le droit de te tenter, de te donner envie, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes bonnes résolutions et de les tenir.

En voici une : te tenir dans mes bras.

Je reçois la chaleur de ta peau, la moiteur de ta bouche, la douceur de tes cheveux.

La dureté de ton corps.

Je t'embrasse comme je n'ai jamais embrassé la vie.

Je t'enlace comme on enlace les espoirs.

Je goûte l'alcool sur tes lèvres mais il ne m'enivre pas comme toi, comme ta force, comme ton rire, comme ta douceur.

Je suis saoul de toi.

C'est grave docteur ?

Mais si c'est toi qui me soignes, Duo… je ne suis pas prêt d'être guéri.

Tant mieux.

Ma seconde résolution : te garder. Ce ne sera sûrement pas facile mais m'est avis que ça en vaut la peine.

¤

- Bonne année, Heero.

- Bonne année, Duo.

- Dis ?

- Hm ?

- Tu l'entends la musique ?

- Oui je l'entends.

¤

De là où ils se trouvaient ils ne pouvaient entendre aucune musique.

Leurs cœurs s'étaient simplement accordés.

On pouvait être romantique sans le savoir.

On pouvait s'aimer sans s'en rendre compte.

On pouvait être amoureux sans même s'en apercevoir.

On pouvait regretter toute sa vie de ne pas tenter sa chance.

Il n'y aurait aucun regret entre eux.

Un millésime, cette année.

Ensemble ils sont un feu d'artifice.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP (la douleur et les médocs me font faire n'importe quoi XD, heureusement que ce n'est pas un nawak hein ?)

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤ j'ai trop mal -- ¤


End file.
